


Entanglement

by CinnamonGum (DentyneFire)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Pre-Pacifist Route, Soul Snuggling, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentyneFire/pseuds/CinnamonGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara and Asriel experiment with their SOULS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entanglement

“Ready?”

“This won’t screw our souls up or anything right?”

“Of course not! Just close your eyes and follow my lead, okay?”

A pair of reassuring eyes gazed comfortingly back at Chara as she looked for any sign of dishonesty in Asriel. She glared at her adoptive sibling, his expression becoming increasingly more worried as he tried to maintain eye contact and not sweat nervously. Ruby red orbs kept their stare into innocent green ones for a moment longer before closing. 

Chara leaned back and shrugged in her usual nonchalant way. “Alright. Just don’t do anything funny and we’ll both get out of this alive.”

“Hahaha…ha..ha?” Asriel giggled cautiously, unsure of whether that as a threat or a joke. 

They sat cross legged on Asriel’s bed, facing each other. Chara waited, sitting still but growing impatient.

Asriel took a second to prepare himself. He inhaled, holding his breath for a few moments, and then let the air out of his lungs once more. “Ready?”

“Idiot. You already asked me that.”

Asriel smiled despite himself. “Okay.” 

The goat monster took the human’s hands in his own and focused on his magic. “Close your eyes, please.”

She did. For half a minute nothing happened. Just the sounds of her and Azzie’s quiet breathing. Chara was about to open her eyes and tell Asriel that it wasn’t working when suddenly, she could feel something move in front of her. A glow of sorts. The warmth it was giving off felt like a fireplace did during a winter’s night.

Asriel smiled. It was working! “You can sense me, can't you Chara?”

“I can. Now what?”

Asriel considered the best way to explain it. “Find your soul and..touch it with mine, I guess?” He took a few moments to think before elaborating. “Visualize your soul as a fire. You can feel mine, right? Yours is just like it. Am I making sense so far?”

“I guess.” Chara snapped. “This is stupid.”

“Bear with me, ok? This is supposed to feel really cool if we do it right!” Asriel assured. He waited for a harsh retort, expecting her to open her eyes and walk away. When she didn’t, Asriel continued. “Okay so. The fire. Try and find it.”

Chara rolled her eyes behind her eyelids and complied. Some weird soul fire? Piece of cake. The human did her best to focus her mind inward. 

For a long moment, she felt nothing. Nothing but darkness and her breathing. 

Then it was just…there. She couldn’t see it, but she knew that if she could, its brightness would blind her for days. Her soul wasn’t simply warm like Asriel’s. It was a pulsing, persistent thing that was almost scaldingly hot. 

Chara focused on it. Her soul moved slowly, rising and floating until left her body and manifested in the physical world.

Asriel saw a bright glow behind his eyes. Chara’s soul. His heart beat just a little faster. He waited for the glow to recede. When it did, he opened his eyes.

Chara's soul was ruby red, like her eyes. A sharp contrast to the snow white colour of his soul. A wave of heat radiated from the human soul, making him almost uncomfortably warm. Every now and then, Chara's soul would flicker. A side effect of summoning it for the first time. Asriel looked at Chara, who still had her eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now."

Chara gave herself a few seconds to adjust to the light, and then directed a curious gaze to her soul. "So, that's my soul?"

Asriel beamed, happy to be able to teach Chara something for once. "Yep! Try moving it around."

Chara willed it to move forward, then left and right, finally directing it back to her chest where it merged into her body once again. But something felt different. When she looked down, Chara could see that her soul had not completely disappeared. A glowing red heart shape was left on her chest. "So that explains why Dad and Sir Gerson have hearts on their chests when they fight but not any other time."

"Correct. It's easiest for the soul to simply rest inside your chest while you move around and fight, rather than expending half of your mind's efforts on moving your soul and yourself around at the same time in different directions." Asriel recalled, reciting a portion of one of his father's lectures on magic and fighting.

"So, what did you want to do with them again?"

"Oh, uh––we don't have to anymo–"

"Azzie. Did you made me go through all this trouble to summon my soul for the first time for nothing? Because if you did, I wouldn't be very happy. And you know what I like to do when I'm not happy."

The blood ran out of Asriel's face and his eyes widened. Unconsciously, he ran his hand over his snootle. "Okay, okay!"

Chara smiled. "Greaaat. Now, what do we do?"

Blood rushed back to Asriel's face so fast that he felt like passing out. "Touch our souls together." He squealed in a small voice, his face flushed.

Chara raised an eyebrow. What was the big deal? "Okay."

Chara moved her soul out of her chest and brought it in front of her. She noticed her adoptive sibling's breath hitch and rolled her eyes. Her soul rushed straight for Asriel’s.

“Nonono Chara wait––“

Their souls made contact. A shock ran through both children, and they each took one last individual inhalation. Time stopped still for the smallest of seconds.

And then they were one.

Each breath they took was together, their slightest movements in sync. The room ceased to be and suddenly, the only thing that mattered to either of them was that they were here. They were here, and they were together and they would never, could never, be apart again. Power flowed in and out of both of them like the ocean's tides. Magic covered them in an embrace like a blanket, and at the center of it all was a feeling. A wave of hope and radiance that threatened overwhelm them with its purity and its warmth.

Love.

**

Chara woke up. She felt like something was missing. “Ugh, did I pass out or something?” 

Sitting up, she saw Asriel lying down with his eyes closed, snoozing the exhaustion away. Chara grabbed her brother’s shoulders and shook him. “Wake up, Azzie. If you die then Mom won’t give me any pie tonight.”

Asriel’s eyes fluttered open. “W-uh? Chara? What happened?”

Chara smiled and adjusted herself so that she was sitting up. “I think we both passed out.”

Asriel laughed breathlessly. He sat up as well and looked at Chara, searching and hoping for a hint of approval or happiness in her expressive eyes. “Did you like it?” He asked expectantly.

Like can’t even begin to describe it. That was one of the greatest things I’ve ever felt. I want to do this again. I need to. I’ll die if I don’t. I don’t know if your soul infected me with some weird need for more weird soul stuff but I have to do this again. But I don’t want to do this with anyone but you. And I’m...afraid. That I like this a bit too much.

“It was alright.” Chara said, shrugging her shoulders. Her apathetic expression grew a tiny smile. “Pretty good, actually.”

The caprine’s eyes sparkled and he tackled Chara onto the bed in excitement. Asriel wrapped his arms around his sister. “Ohmygoshimsohappywehavetodothisagain!”

Chara laughed and returned Asriel’s hug. “Wanna go back to sleep? We still have a few hours before Mom and Dad return from court.”

Asriel let go of Chara and regarded her suspiciously. “Are you sure that you’re okay? You’re not shoving me off of you AND you’re inviting me to cuddle.”

Chara shrugged. “You’re always asking to. Are you seriously gonna say ‘no’ the one time I’m fine with it?”

Asriel crawled back to Chara and hugged her close to him, resting his head in the crook of her neck. “No, I guess not.” He muttered, closing his eyes.

Soon the only audible noise in the room were their heartbeats. Asriel’s would always be slightly faster. Chara’s was never far behind. Pitter pat, pitter pat. 

They fell asleep, together.


End file.
